Demigoddesses and Demigods
by GracefulDancingWolf
Summary: Aaralyn is a cat girl who has no memory of her past. Found by Hellboy as a child, she was raised by him, Liz, and Abe until asked to the BPRD by Manning. When she comes back she's thrown headfirst into the world of demons. How will she react to her siblings and a group of newbies? Rated T just in case of language. Kamakura/OC eventually.


**Redo of "Demigoddesses can fall in love, right?"**

** Disclaimer: I don't own _Hellboy_, and if I was Diana Wynne Jones, I wouldn't be writing in Fanfic. I'd be writing books, not online stories.**

Aaralyn's PoV

I hate how idiots like to show up where you don't want them when you don't need them.

Case in point: My boss, Thomas Manning, standing in the hangar when I get back to the BPRD from my first solo mission instead of my parents waiting to greet me with open arms and smiles.

I grimaced when I saw him instead of my parents and tried to march right past him.

"Ah. Aaralyn, glad you're here. Where have you been?" He acted like he hadn't seen that I'd just climbed off of a plane and had mud caked so thick on my boots I could probably make a four-story mud house with it, plus a shed.

"Where I _didn't_ have to deal with _you_." I mumbled under my breath, glaring at his approaching form.

"I'm sorry?" he looked at me questioningly. I glared back.

"_Bolivia_." I snapped, "I've been in Bolivia. I have not slept in at least a week, I'm running on a nasty-tasting Five Hour Energy shot, and I have a report somewhere in here for you." I dug around in my backpack and handed the crumpled manila envelope to my boss, "If you have another mission for me, it'll have to wait until I've had a proper shower, sleep, and food."

"Aaralyn, I have something for you to do here at the Bureau." Manning said.

"Do it yourself."

"I have paperwork to file!"

"Do the paperwork later, and do what you want me to do now!"

"Aaralyn, It's a simple task of guiding some people to their rooms."

"Again: Do it yourself!" I turned and drew True Despair, "Now, Manning, do I have to repeat myself again?" I brandished my custom-made gun and arched my eyebrow.

"I'll do it."

"Good boy. Maybe your mommy will give you a cookie when you go home to her." I said, and stomped down four halls to the room my parents shared. As the agent guarding the door opened it for me, I was mobbed by cats, and tackled by a pair of five year old half-demons, both of them babbling questions like there was no tomorrow.

"Lynn, why'd you go away? Why do you smell funny? Didja bring me anything?"

"Is it time to play now? Can we play hide and seek? Is it time for your nap?"

"Where'd ya go?" They finally chorused.

Thankfully our mother rescued me and dragged them to our father, "Honey, I'm sorry. If I'd known you were coming in on that flight I'd have been there to welcome you home."

"S'okay." I shrugged, "I brandished my gun and Manning nearly peed himself." I hugged my mother who waved a hand in front of her nose as she wrinkled her face.

"Go hug your father then get a shower. You smell horrible."

"I feel worse." I yawned, "Hello Father." I kissed his cheek and he grumbled something about the twins being too hyper before realizing it was me not Mother. He smiled and half-hugged me.

"Hi kitten. How was it?"

"We lost three agents."

"Oh." He got quiet and stood up to hug me, "I'm sorry sweetie."

"And our guide hung herself the day we were leaving." I sniffled, "She was the sweetest lady, and she heard the song of the mermaids. We had to practically tie her to the seat in the jeep as we left, and as I was loading up I found the present I'd bought for her, and when I went to give it to her, all I found was a lifeless shell hanging from the ceiling fan."

"Oh Aara." Father pulled me tighter to his chest, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You get her present now." I held out two Cuban cigars, "They were for her husband's grave. I left one for each of them."

"Good girl. Leave an offering and the spirits will thank you."

"I'm pretty sure the grave diggers took them for themselves."

"Eh. You can't win 'em all." Father kissed my head and shooed me out the door, "Get a shower and go see Abe. He's the best one to debrief you after one like that."

"Thanks Father." I headed to my room, listening to the wails of the twins as the door shut. I sighed as I thought back to the mission.

We'd been sent to check in with a group of mermaids, remind them that they were set to a limited number in their group. Their wails had sounded like a buzz saw through my earmuffs. The guide woman, her name was Marla, had heard their true song, and it had driven her mad.

I briefly wondered if I would ever be driven mad by a creature, and if so, which one? Mermaids were the most possible to drive people mad, but I'd just dealt with them, and hadn't heard their true song. Singing Pixies were the second most likely, but I hated pixies and shot any I saw before they had a chance to sing. The third creature I knew could drive people mad by singing was Unicorns, but they kept to themselves and only sang to protect themselves if they felt threatened, which was rare, seeing as they had future sight and could tell if anyone was sneaking up on them.

I smiled as I remembered my first time meeting a Unicorn, his name was Herbert and he'd given me a lock of his tail. I'd used it to make Dream Catchers for the twins.

"Pardon me, miss?"

"Huh?" I turned, knocking myself out of my thoughts, "Yes?"

"I'm lost. I'm trying to find the mess hall."

"The _kitchen_ is," I paused as I pulled up my mental map, "down that hall. You're gonna want to hang a left at the troll cells, then a right at the man-eating flower boxes, and another left at the Spear of Longevity."

"Huh?"

"I'll take you." I grumbled and marched toward the kitchen. The kid followed me and his face broke into an ear-to-ear smile as I pointed at the double doors.

"See you later!" The kid shouted to me as he walked into the kitchen. I shook my head and practically ran to my room.

Once in my room, I dropped my bag and called Chizum from under my bed. My little tortoiseshell kitten had been dumped alongside the Thames River, and I'd rescued her from being part of a midnight snack for a pack of demon dogs. She'd been nearly dead from starvation and it took me four months to get her back to perfect health. Now I'd been gone for a week, and trusted my father to feed her. I picked her up and looked her in the eyes.

"Did Grandpa over feed you? You feel a little round in the tummy." Chizum purred and rubbed against my face, "Who's Mommy's little girl, huh? Are you my little girl?" I cuddled her close for a few seconds before carrying her to the bathroom for my shower.

Despite being a cat, Chiz loved water and if I didn't shut the bathroom door she would get into the bathroom and flush the toilet or turn the faucets on in the middle of the night. At one point she got loose, clogged every toilet in Area 43 women's restroom, and caused a flood and ruined four bedrooms leading my liaison to nickname her: "The one who caused a flood."

Anyways, Chizum loved to sit on the edge of the tub when I took a bath or when I showered, so it was a bit of a shock to me when she hissed and refused to be put down on the tub. I let her out of the bathroom and turned the faucet on. Instead of water, this black tar-like substance dripped from the tub. I backed away slowly and Chizum swatted a paper to me.

_** To all agents: The Area 51 water supply has been contaminated by an unknown substance. As of right now it is growing  
fast and shows no signs of stopping. If you have activated a water supply, please turn the handle to the OFF position and  
**__** make a circle of conditioner in the sink, tub, toilet, etc. A bottle of conditioner has been placed in each bathroom for your  
convenience/protection. Area 56 contains the only clean water supply in the facility at this time, so **__**use those showers,  
toilets, sinks, etc. and we thank you for cooperation.  
Area 51 water monitors**_

I looked at Chiz, who mewed and started cleaning herself, "You couldn't tell me earlier that we had a problem?"

Chiz looked at me for a second before jumping up on my bed and curling up on my pillow, "Fine. Don't talk to me." I gathered my stuff after drawing a circle around the tar-like substance with the conditioner. I hated conditioner, found my hair got way to greasy with it, but it had a beautiful smell as I left my bathroom. Made me think of what Sophie, Michael, and Calcifer had to go through with Howl in _Howl's Moving Castle_ by Diana Wynne Jones.

I closed my bathroom door, then left my room after telling Chiz to protect my laptops.

I set off to Area 56 at a brisk pace, humming a nonsense song. There was nothing that could dampen my mood other than a cold shower right now. Or so I thought.

"Aaralyn, we have a mission for you in New York City."

"I'm busy." I snapped at Manning, pulling False Hope from my towel, "I never go anywhere without one of 'em. You gonna let me get acclimated to my home again or do I have to shoot you to get my point across that you do _not_ bother me immediately when I get home? I've been home for what, an hour? I'm not doing anything until I have a nice, long, hot shower, two meals, and some time with my little siblings and my uncle." I snapped, "Now, if you'll pardon me, _sir_," I nearly spit the word at him, "I am on my way to the showers. Good day." I stomped off to the showers and Mother came in.

"Aara, were heading to New York to investigate a strange appearance of a cat girl in an apartment building."

"A cat girl?" I asked, then hissed as I got soap in my eyes. I rinsed my hair very quickly and dressed even faster, leaving my sopping wet hair to cling to my shirt.

"We have no details other than a cat girl was found by the cops. We're going to the police station she's at and collecting her. Do you want to come with us?" I was applying my deodorant as we ran to the garage. Mother helped me into the back end of one of the SUVs and I ran a comb through my wet hair and Mom sighed and pulled me over to her so she could run a towel over my hair. She finished combing my hair for me and sat back.

I started jiggling my leg nervously as we pulled up in front of the police station. Mother handed me a bandana to cover my ears with, and we walked into the station together.

"Hello, I got a call earlier, well, my boss got a call earlier, um, well, I'm from the BPRD and we're here to pick up this cat girl you picked up. You do know what I'm talking about right?"

"Uh yes ma'am, follow me."

Thank you." Mother smiled and grabbed my hand as we marched behind the cop.

"Actually ma'am, we picked up two cat people. One girl and one boy, and they seem to not know English very well."

"Flickan-mar, Fiznerserians!" A girl's voice shrieked from inside the room.

"Flickan-mar, Fiznerserians!" A boy's voice joined the girl's.

"Here ya go. Good luck ma'am."

"Thanks officer." Mother waited until the cop was gone to speak again, "Calm them down and use the knock."

"Yes ma'am." I hissed as she opened the door. I stepped in and she shut the door. I turned and looked at the two cat-human hybrids in front of me.

"Human." The boy snarled at me.

"Nasty." The girl flexed a fist. I sucked in a breath and undid my bandana.

"We're the same." I snarled, "Now, I need you two to calm down and tell me your names, your ages, and how well you handle car rides."

"_Huh_?" Both looked at me like I'd just declared today be Talk-like-a-Caveman-Day.

"I'll start. My name is Aaralyn Sherman-Bruttenholm. I don't know my exact age, but I believe I am about seventeen. I handle cars very well, except when I'm driving them." I took a breath and held my hands out, "Your turn." The girl's jaw had dropped and she shook her head.

"I am Arietta. The three of us are turning sixteen in a week. That will mark our coming of age and we will get some of the powers our mother has." Arietta ran up and hugged me, "I've missed you so much sister."

"Is it really Aaralyn?" The boy walked over and put a hand on my arm, "By the gods, it is." He hugged me.

"Hold on! I have no clue what your name is." I pointed at the boy.

"I am known as Alastair. You can call me Al, and you can call her Ari. What is your nickname?"

"Aara or Lynn." I replied, "Now, would you two like to blow this popsicle stand?"

"We can destroy it?"

"No. It's a phrase meaning get out of here." I explained. Both of them gave me blank looks, "You do want to get out of here, right?"

"Yes!" Ari cheered, grabbing my hand and Al's hand.

"Very much so!" Al shouted.

"Okay. Hold on." I knocked on the door and Mother stepped in.

"Human!" Ari tensed and I felt something in my hand crack.

"Ow!"

"Filth!" Al stepped in front of me and Ari, "I will not allow you to hurt both of my sisters."

"Mother, this is Arietta and Alastair, my siblings."

"Hello to both of you, and I assure you," Mother lit her hand on fire, "I am far from being human."

"What did you call her?"

"This is Liz Sherman, my adoptive mother. Her husband found me, oh forget it. I'll explain in the car. Let's just get out of here." I shoved past Al, pulling my bandana back on.

Read And Review!


End file.
